Cafeteria Love
by CaBu12
Summary: Rad makes the grave mistake of following one of Lord Boxman's henchgirl's into a darkened alleyway, only to find himself stuck in a situation he won't soon be able to get out of! (OCs) (OCxRad)


Author's Note:

Before you decide to read ahead at the stories I have posted, a warning: I am a very self-indulgent, self-insert author. In fact, 99.9% of my fics include my self-insert and I'm proud of it. So, if you feel like you can endure it, please proceed!

But _please_ remember: this and every other story that I have written was produced out of pure boredom/fun/crack or just because I felt like it. Therefore, it is NOT perfect. I am _not_ a professional. I cannot guarantee that the grammar is spot on or that you'll enjoy it. But if you decide to stick around for the ride? I appreciate it. But I am, (repeat I _am_ ) an amateur writer.

I do hope however; I can entertain you for a couple of hours and maybe get a laugh or two outta ya? I really appreciate all the support you all have given me over the years and I'll continue to try and update when I can.

So, thanks! Thanks a bundle!

ALSO

I do not own any part of OK KO! Let's Be Heroes! Just the characters, Heather and Rye Matthews.

Much Love.

* * *

" _I'm not lonely even when I'm on my own but every now and then, when I think back about you. I'd recall the time when we used to run down the same road, competing with each other. And I wish I could face you with all I have."-_ O-Type (translated), Teto Kasane.

* * *

Cafeteria Love

She wasn't mysterious by any means. Easy to predict for the most part, she was stubborn, short-tempered and forgetful. Her qualities weren't all that different from any other girl, so it wasn't exactly like she stood out much.

At least that's how much he knew about her from this point anyways. It was kinda like, he knew _of her_ but he didn't really know a lot _about her_. They'd come into contact on a few occasions, especially when she bounced back and forth between teams.

Sometimes she'd be on the 'good guys' side but she mostly stayed on Lord Boxman's side. (AKA: The bad guys!) It was like she didn't know what she wanted outta life, which in itself was kinda lame.

And the very idea of 'getting to know her better' wasn't something that thrilled him too much. They weren't friends, co-workers or even acquaintances really. They were just two people who knew that they were never, in the long run, were going to get 'along'. So long as she sided with Boxman anyway.

During her off times when she refused to work with the evil overlord, he'd see her around the Plaza, doing her daily biz. Whatever that could be, seeing as she was a pretty curdy minion. That's what was rumored anyhow; he was pretty sure he'd heard some slick comments from Darrell before…

So, when he saw her making her way across the shopping area of the Plaza, he wasn't that off put. Although she didn't _appear_ to be on the bad guy's side (for the time being), that didn't mean he couldn't 'whale-eye' her until she left his field of vision. Yeah, he was super good at that kinda stuff. And to think, if he _did happen_ to catch her doing something evil, everyone would be super stoked that he was the one who stopped her! He was a hero after all.

Rad's back pressed against the rough brick wall of one the Plaza's store walls, his eyes focusing in on the 'on and off' minion. Heather Matthews walked northward, eyes straight ahead with a bag slug over her left shoulder, full of what anyone could assume was, groceries. But _he_ wasn't just _anyone_!

That bag could have been full of anything! Parts for more of Boxman's robots or something even eviler! …although, whether or not _eviler_ was an actual word, was another predicament entirely. He didn't have time to get distracted! He had a job to do, and the sooner he caught her doing something sinister the sooner he'd get all the love and attention he so rightfully deserved!

Heather, a girl he'd ever even spoken to while in the midst of hand to hand combat, began to head further and further away from the Plaza and to parts unknown. Rad paused for a moment, whipping his head from Heather's direction and over to the pathway that led to Boxmore. Huh, so she wasn't working with 'ol Boxy for the moment, was she? Didn't look that way…

Moving his head to its previous position, Rad watched as the Matthews' girl's frame began to become smaller and fade. If she wasn't headed to Boxmore, then what was the point in following her at all? There wasn't! He could just go back to enjoying his day off work. Psh, he was gonna waste his time just following some broad around when she was even going to do anything interesting!

…so then _why_ were his legs following her footsteps then?

Ah well bloorb. He'd already gotten a good three steps in, might as well find out what she was up to right? It was totally _not_ snooping. He would just follow her a _bit_ , find out where she lived (to be on the safe side) and go on his merry way after that! Nothing creepy about it at all! Not. A. Thing.

The girl didn't even have the common sense to look over her shoulder occasionally. Then again, he _was_ being super quiet and stealthy, so why would she need to? But even with all his craftiness, she did seem a bit preoccupied. Was she really busy doing something or just pretty easily distracted?

Passed the Plaza and down through some homes, she continued on her way, right hand holding tightly to the bag that hung over her left shoulder. Huh, was she on her way home? Then again, do bad guys have regular homes like everyone else? She didn't just _live_ at Boxmore or something stupid like that? _But_ , if Boxman had kicked her out, like he had on several occasions, then she had to have a place of her own right?

 _Bad guys having their own houses. Huh, life was_ so _simple before this moment._

Ah well, in any event this wasn't turning out as interesting as he'd originally hoped. Hm, might as well head back. She didn't look like she was up for much evil right now and that in itself was boring.

The sound of her feet, though several feet away, scrapping against the gravel made him freeze mid-turnabout. Why had she stopped suddenly? Gazing over his muscular shoulder, Rad watched as the short-haired girl perked. As if she was aware of something _he wasn't_ , she stiffened and began to turn on her heel.

Rad left out a small squeal before ducking behind a rather large and unkept bush that sat beside a worn-down house. Curious eyes now glued to the girl who had made such a stop, he watched as she turned left, her eyes anywhere but on him. Did she know he was there yet?

The ever-tight grip she had on the strap over her left shoulder gave way and for whatever reason she had, she dropped her bag to the floor and sprinted forward, leaving her hefty sack behind.

 _What the?! Time to investigate!_

Heather moved to the left, leaving him behind at a 'T' intersection. Mind racing with thoughts of what _could_ be going down, he followed, feet only stopping at the large bag at sat alone on the ground. Two sudden thoughts spun through his mind; one, to go into her bag to get a real through look at what she was carrying around. And two, to chase after _her_ , maybe she went to get back up after figuring out that he'd been following her.

But she couldn't be _that_ aware of her surroundings, right? After all, he'd been so ninja-like in his hunt!

"Better find out what's in that bag first…" He whispered to himself, pushing his large frame forward.

Still making sure to be extra stealthy and cool, Rad moved to the intersection, his hardcore, badass boots only coming to a halt when he found himself inches from the brown bag on the floor. He dropped to a single knee and just before peeking inside the canvas sack, he glanced upward. Good, she was nowhere in sight. Where she'd gone he wasn't sure but as long as there wasn't anyone waiting to ambush him, he was good.

A small teardrop of nervous sweat moved from his left sideburn and trickled down until it dripped off his chin. He gulped aloud before moving his fingers around the Velcro lined opening and giving the bag a gentle pull. For a brief moment he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst but when nothing shot back in his face or exploded, he felt his eyelids crack open.

Four boxes of cake mix, vegetable oil, a dozen eggs and several cans of prepared frosting laid in the harmlessly in the overused tote, staring back at him like he was some kind of dweeb. Really? Geez.

The alien closed the bag a while giving his head a shake. What the heck was this kind of junk anyway? This was like the least evil stuff in the world! Was this some kind of trick or practical joke?! Well it wasn't funny! At least when it was being done to _him_ anyway, say if it happened to Enid or KO then he'd have a laugh for sure but—

A loud squealing noise shot through his eardrums like a radioactive bee sting to the side of the head. What in the name of Planet X was that?! It sounded like tire screeching against hot asphalt or some kind of weird noise that KO would make if overexcited.

Wait…it was at this spot that Heather stopped and took off to the left side of the street, did she hear that deafening noise too? She either ran _toward_ the sound or took off _away_ from it. Huh.

Just before another thought could process through his mind, the same sound (only more desperate-sounding this time) made Rad flinch. His heart thumped at the sound, whatever it was, it was coming from the left; the same direction Matthews had run off in. Heather couldn't be attacking some innocent pedestrian, could she?!

"Only one way to find out!"

With enough speed to pull a tractor, Rad sprinted forward and took a sharp left. Following after the squeals that had yet to let up he felt the air in his lungs grow hot and he panted. Heather Matthews came into sight soon after he began his race, only for a moment _she_ seemed to be the one in danger.

Crouched down to the floor on both of her knees, she was slouched forward as if she were hurt. Feeling his feet come to a slow stop, Radicles exhaled the round of hot oxygen that had burned his lungs while running. With his legs aching from the sudden burst of speed he'd found himself with, he stopped only feet from the minion. Chest heaving and sweat working its way down his face and chest he watched as Heather refused to move.

"Oh honey." She spoke, whether she realized he was there or not he wasn't sure, but by the sound of her voice she seemed saddened or in _pain_.

Why did the idea of her being hurt make him feel so suddenly… _worried_? Why in all the worlds and dimensions should he _care_ whether she was hurt or in pain?! Well, there was the point that he was a great hero. Of _course,_ he would worry if _any_ one was in pain!

…right?

Even if she _was_ a minion to Boxman?

The same screeching-cry hit the airwaves for what felt like the millionth time. But mid-cry a small and gentle hushing 'shh' made Rad freeze. And while it didn't make any difference to whatever was crying because it continued to whine, the sudden warmth of the mother-like tenderness she used to shush whatever it was made him feel at ease.

"Where's your mama?"

 _Mama_? He tilted his head while watching as Heather pushed her body from the crouching position. Standing upright and hands placed at her chest, she slowly turned around. Hands clenched around the tiniest of furry bodies, she kept the small beast to her bust with the most gentleness of touches. While the squealing continued regardless of the love she showed it, she cooed as long as often as the beast cried.

"A kitten?" Rad's jaw dropped open.

Upon hearing his voice, the older girl flinched hard. Apparently _not_ knowing he was behind her? Her dark colored eyes darted up from the tiny gray tabby between her fingers, and landed squarely on _him_. And just as their eyes made contact, her thick brows darted down on her face making one sinister glare she did not hesitate to shoot at him like knives.

"Radicles?!"

He felt more sweat drip off his chin. "H-Heather?! What are _YOU_ doing here?!"

 _Nice move, Rad._

"I'm _was_ walking home." She bit back, obviously not duped by his amazing ability to fight back. "When I heard a kitten crying. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh?!" His whole body stiffened up, "Like I believe _that_ story. Who's to say you didn't plant that kitten here just to lure me over! You probably have your robot lackeys hanging around in the shadows ready to pounce on me!"

"I planted the kitten here? You really believe that?"

Rad's eyes shifted right then left. "Y-yes."

"Look,"

And as if he didn't think his body could freeze up anymore, she started walking _toward_ him, kitten in tow. Heather kept her dark cocoa-colored eyes on the small kitten as she inched closer all the while a warm smile appeared on her once angry face. Rad threw both hands up, ready for combat as she continued to come forward. With no obvious intentions on stopping, she came within hairs from him before moving her cupped hands toward his wide chest.

Blood heated up his face, seeing her so close. When had she _ever_ come that close, except again, when they were fighting? But she insisted on moving toward him with a smile! His eyes darted down to the small bundle of fur that she had between her palms. Curled into a tiny ball was the small tabby, eyes shut and nose twitching.

Wait. Its eyes were closed? Didn't that mean it was like a baby-baby kitten? Not just a cute, playful kitten but like an _infant_ kitten?! What the heck was an infant kitten doing around these parts? And to quote the minion standing in front of him, 'where _was_ its mama'? Did the mom-cat just up and ditch its baby or something?! Since when did mama-cats do that kind of thing!

"Y-yeah I see it, big deal." Rad's eyes darted left, away from the gentle scene that played out in front of him. It wasn't like he needed to see the dumb animal up close to know it was a baby or anything.

It also didn't help that he was a huge sucker for cats…

 _And someone who worked for_ Boxman _didn't need to know that kind of sensitive info!_

"No, you dork, _look_." She urged onward, even taking a step _closer_ to him and opening her palm up wider.

Making a sure to give a huge sigh, like he was annoyed by the kitten rather than entranced, he carefully looked back at the tiny critter that rested in her hands. He gulped down any excess spit in her mouth when the something 'stringy' on the kitten's stomach-area nearly forced the saliva to make a reappearance on the floor…or on the minion in front of him.

…was that?

"The umbilical cord is still attached."

 _Oh!_

"Aw man," He grimaced for a moment, his right hand flying up from his side and moved to the back of his head.

"That means she only be a couple hours old." Heather whispered as her hands came closer together, covering the small animal back in the warmth of her hands. "Have you seen her mama around? If her mom's still around I don't want to separate them."

"Uh…" Rad took a quick second to look right, left, up, down and around Heather's body. "I haven't seen any cats around but I don't usually come this far out of the Plaza. This is a terrible part of town."

"I _live_ in this part of town." She huffed, making the taller male flinch.

 _Think quick, Rad!_ "Yeah, that's what assumed. I mean if _you're_ living down here it _has_ to be a bad area. You know, riddled with crime and…stuff." His eyes again, moved away from her as he spoke.

"Right."

"So, anyway!" He cleared his throat, ready for a subject change, "What are you gonna do with it? Leave it here?"

"Hmm," The rumbling of her voice helped his eyes find their way back to her.

She looked unsure and yet _strong_. How could she look so confident about something she was so worried about? Had she done something like this before? Her eyes remained half-lidded as she continued to stare down at the helpless little animal that happened to crawl away from its nest on a usually warm day.

"I…" She sighed through her nose. "I mean what if her mom does come back?" Heather's chin shot upward, her dark brown eyes making solid contact with his.

She was asking _him_?! What the heck was up with that?! Since when did she take anything that _he_ had to say to heart? It wasn't like they were friends and had confided in each other before! They were mortal enemies in fact! He shouldn't even be standing here in this alley way with her, in fact he had ever right in any 'hero handbook' to whoop her butt and send her back crying to Boxman!

But…there they were standing together, trying to come up with a decision that would affect this little cat's life forever.

This whole situation was messed up! Since _when_ do villains or minions or anything remotely evil care about anybody but themselves! Shoot, did someone like Darrell even care about his robot brother and sister? Sure, they called each other family but in the end, did it even _mean_ anything to them? Boxman sure didn't take his title as 'dad' to carefully. Not when his robot 'children' were always sent back to him in pieces.

Radicles felt the pressure in his hands as he clenched his palms into fists. Why did he even _want_ to help her? All she and Boxman's minions had ever done was cause him, Enid, KO and Mr. Gar problems! He didn't owe her anything! What if, again, this was all just some big plan to kidnap him and hold him hostage?

He couldn't be sure.

 _But._

The look on her face didn't _seem_ evil or _look_ like she was lying. In fact the trembling of her bottom lip and stiff jawline meant the opposite. Not to mentally mention that she didn't appear to be working with Boxman in the moment. She wasn't living at his factory and her bag wasn't filled with anything unusual. So, if she wasn't working with the old man and she was abiding by the law (for the time being anyway) did that mean she was being legit?

 _You're taking a risk with this one Rad, but…_

"Are there…" Heather twitched at the sound of his voice, her full attention given to him without any kind of hesitation. "Like any other things like that around here? You know did it have brothers or sisters?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to check," For a split second she broke their connection and moved her chin over her right shoulder. "But I don't hear any other crying. Do you?"

His pointed ears wiggled for a moment. Whether he had better hearing than normal humans he wasn't quite sure but he wasn't picking up on anything. And if the sound of someone whistling fifteen feet away could give him one heck of a migraine he was sure that he would have heard something by now if there was anyone kitten in the area.

"Nah."

"Hm." She sighed, again.

"You found her right there?" Rad lifted his arm, index finger pointed in the spot where _he_ had found _her._ "Was she in a bush or something?"

Instead of answering, Heather broke away from his side and began backtracking to where he'd first seen her. Even if he did feel suspicious, he followed behind the minion until she came to a stop in front of a line of overgrown vines and leaves.

"She was near those vines," She explained, nudging her chin in the direction right in front of her. "But she was kinda out in the open. Like she had crawled away from where her mom had left her."

"I don't think there are anymore."

"But it's really unusual for there to be only one kitten in a litter." Heather grunted, a frown growing across her face. "And she is really tiny."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"If there _does_ happen to be a single infant in a litter than its usually pretty large." Heather finally turned from the area where she'd found the little one and looked to him. "It gets more nutrients growing space in the womb."

"Psh," Rad's eyes rolled, his face heating up from embarrassment. "I knew that."

Another scream from the little cat forced the male to slam his palms against his open ears. Why did it have to cry like that?! It sounded like it was being killed or something. Another quick coo from Heather did little to satisfy the fur ball and for whatever weird reason, she insisted on rocking the cat back and forth like it was a human baby or something.

"She's hungry and cold." Heather pouted. "I need to get her on a heating pad with some kitten milk."

"Uh…okaaaay?" Why she was telling _him_ what she was planning on doing was a frickin' mystery to him. It wasn't like he really cared anyway.

"Wanna help?"

 _WHAT_?!

Rad took a jump backward. Frozen from the tips of his toes to his ears, his jaw dropped open further than he thought possible. What was this woman thinking?! They were enemies! Not to be associating with each other kind of enemies! What in the world would Gar, Enid and even _KO_ think about this?! There was no way this kind of thing was okay.

"Um, _no_!" He jabbed back, the blood in his cheeks growing hot again for whatever stupid reason.

"You might learn a thing or two." An odd smile crept across her features, one that only made the hairs on his neck stand straighter.

He hissed and began to grind his molars together. What was he _supposed_ to do at a time like this? Dark eyes bounced from the face of his sworn enemy down to the tiny creature she held so dearly in her hands. It wasn't like that little squirt wanted to be picked up by such an evil woman, it didn't have a choice in who found it!

But here he was now, stuck with the decision of either helping or not helping. Then again there was the third option of taking the kitten from her and making a break for it. Yeaaaaah, not a great idea, certainly not one of his best but hey if it came down to it, it there was a plan X.

"And what if I do help you?" He felt his muscles relax for a split second. "What are you gonna do, rub it in everyone's faces? That I just _might_ have a soft spot for cats?! Which I _don't_!"

"Look," Heather's smile faded. "I won't ask a lot. But I do need someone to run down to the pet store and grab me a can of kitten formula while I keep her warm at home. Just do that for me please? I won't tell anyone."

Rad squinted his eyes. "How can I be sure?"

"What do I have to gain by telling someone?" That oh-too-familiar pout returned. "Besides who do I _have_ to tell? I don't work for Lord Boxlunch anymore."

" _Boxlunch_?" He bit down on his lower lip. Ha, that was actually a good one…

"We had a…disagreement." Her eyes darted away for a moment. "And words…were exchanged."

"Sounds _sooo_ interesting."

"Yeah I'm sure it'd bore you. I'll spare you the details."

"And what do I get out of this?" Rad moved his arms over his chest. "You promise to leave the Plaza alone?"

"I told you," The Matthews girl rolled her eyes in the most obnoxious way possible, "I _don't_ work for Boxman anymore! I was _just_ at the Plaza and I didn't do anything, right? So, you can trust me!"

"Yeah _right_." Sarcasm was one of his better traits if he didn't think so himself. "Me? Trust _you_? Not gonna happen."

"Fine, don't trust me." The sound of her pleading halfway sounded believable. "But I just need someone to get that formula. You won't even have to buy it. I'll give you the Technos, you'll just have to do the run, alright?"

"Ugh!" Rad threw his head backward and slouched forward. " _Fine_."

"Thank you."

"But you owe me." Straightening out his back, Rad pressed the thumb of his right hand into the middle of his chest. "Don't it get twisted, this is a once in a lifetime thing!"

A warm and honest smile crossed over her lips. With a soft voice, one he wasn't sure he'd heard from her ever before, she spoke, "I appreciate it."

Gah! Why did she have to look at him like that and say something so _nice_? It wasn't like she was an everyday girl he could easily woo with his wit and charm! She was a villain! Not someone to be messed with. Sure, she might be cute, _in the moment_ but he couldn't forget that she could easily side with _Lord Buttmunch_ at _any time_ again.

It wasn't like she could ever be his buddy.

"Okay," Breaking from her performance of being sweet, Heather looked once again down at the tiny kitten between her fingers. "Before you go to the store, we'll have to stop by my place."

"Why?" He scoffed, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to go to her house! Not in _this_ part of town!

"I have to get you those Technos." Okay so that was a legit reason… "I spent what I had in my wallet on the…AH!" She squealed, standing straight upward.

"What?! What is it?!" He took a step backward.

"My groceries!"

"Oh," Rad rolled his eyes, "Big deal, it's still back there. Geez, you made me think it was something serious. It's just a bunch of junk to make cake."

"You _looked_?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down, probably for that dumb kitten's sake. "How could you?"

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous, duh." He lifted a single brow, what was the problem? "Besides its just cake mix and stuff. It's not like it was important. What's the big whoop with looking anyways? It's not even worth hiding!"

"That's personal 'stuff' you're talking about!"

" _Personal_?" The laughter could not be contained this time around. "Cake mix is personal to you?"

A large flush appeared on her round cheeks. Her bottom lip again began to tremble and almost as if she were about to explode from embarrassment, she griped, "Do you _know_ what some people would do to me if they found out I was making cakes from a prepared box?! My reputation would be ruined!"

"Really?"

"Ugh," Throwing her head backward in the same manner he had moments earlier, Heather groaned as if she were being dragged through a desert with no water. "It's not something a simpleton like _you_ would understand."

"Oooooh, a _simpleton_ huh?" Rad laughed aloud, bringing his arms away from his chest and faced his palms in front of her, pretending as if what she'd said was somehow offensive.

"Whatever," Heather shook her head. "I really hope I didn't break the eggs when I dropped my bag."

"You probably did." He said, while one of his devilishly handsome grin appeared on his cheeks. "Because you're _soooo_ graceful."

Instead of instantly replying with something amusing, she by passed him. Making her way back to the 'T' intersection she'd first fled from, Heather only looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Let's just get back to my place. That way, I can get you those Technos."

No fight in her eh? Ah well. "Fine, just hurry up."

Chapter End.


End file.
